Thunder And Roses
by Pale Orchid
Summary: Will Bulma ever find the guy for her? lemon for Chapter2
1. Champagne At Sunet

Title: Thunder And Roses  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Will Bulma ever find the guy for her?  
  
Category: Romance/Slight Angst  
  
Spoilers: Nope, nada, nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. [][1][PaleOrchids@hotmail.com][1][][1] or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J

Authors Note: Warning, warning! Danger! This will contain a small lemon. Since it's the first one I've written, it's probably not that good, but I think it's tastefully done. Skip Chapter Two if you don't wanna read that type of thing.  
  


Thunder And Roses

Chapter One: Champagne At Sunset.

The glittering rays of the sun shone brightly through the pale yellow curtains, bathing the room in a rainbow of warm colours. In the middle of a double bed she laid, the clothes she had worn here last night, still upon her person. Shades of orange and yellow seemed to focus in on her closed eyelids, creating shadows as the muscles twitched and started to open. She could feel the heat and light of the sun, streaming into her eyes, and brought her hand up to shelter them.

After staring at the lines in her palm until she was sure that her eyes had grown accustomed to the light, she took a glance around the room. It was sparsely decorated, but what furniture and items in the room spoke volumes about their price. Nothing but the best would be allowed in this room. Everything had to be made to perfection and nothing less would be acceptable. 

Rolling off her side and onto her back, she felt something touch her arm. When she looked over she saw a small table, laden with breakfast food. In the top far corner stood a glass with a bow tied around it. Next to the table was a bottle of champagne. There was a note on it, which she sat up to read.

Sorry I couldn't be with you when you awoke.   
Start without me. Enjoy the champagne.   
I was saving it for last night's sunset, but sunrise is just as good.

It wasn't signed but it needn't have been. She knew it was from him. After all, it was his house that she was in. She remembered curling up on the couch, watching old movies and then waking up on the bed, so she assumed that she fell asleep and he had put her to bed. This was not good.

She grabbed the bottle around its slim neck and expertly popped the cork. She only wanted a little to steady herself. Since she didn't break the cork it could easily be placed back inside the bottle and he wouldn't have wasted something so expensive.

The bubbly liquid splashed into the bottom of the wine glass, before spiralling up the sides. When the glass was three quarters full she replaced the cork. She grabbed a strawberry off the bowl on the table and walked over to the open window. The pale curtains still billowed around, being buffeted by one wind current after the other. She stood between them, feeling the currents start to move her hair. 

Kami, why did this have to be like this? He treated her exactly like she had always dreamed off as a child yet she felt guilty every time they were together. They had been together for so long, that it felt weird to even hear her own name without his following it, and vice versa. But it wasn't real.

They were both still holding onto the fairy tale. This was the first time that she had even spent longer than 3 hours in his house, preferring to keep away from spending long periods of time here. This was the most romantic thing he had done in years. Maybe he thought that she was finally coming around, that she was finally falling in love with him. 

She bit viciously into the small red fruit. No, she wasn't falling in love with him. If anything, she was in love with the convenience of him. Always had been. Her parents had never bothered her to find someone, her friends had told her how happy she looked. But they couldn't see it. The self-hating, the fact that she loathed herself, for what she never felt. She had never loved him. 

He had been a friend, but now, he was just a part of the furniture. He had given up asking when they were going to make love, for she always had the same answer. When it feels right. But until she found someone that she really loved, it was never going to feel right. 

The champagne fizzled as she brought the glass to her lips; it tickled as it slid down her throat. She was going to have to get out of here. If he came back and she was still here, things would be said. Things that could never be taken back. Things that would change them forever. 

She knew that he adored her, worshiped the very ground that she walked on. And, maybe, at first, in the very beginning, she might have possibly loved him but that was long gone now. The only thing she felt when she thought of him was how much it hurt to hate herself so much. 

And yes, she knew that she sounded like the most selfish woman alive but, she reasoned internally, one couldn't love someone who one just doesn't want them. 

Without leaving a note, Bulma put down the glass, grabbed her stuff and left. When Yamcha returned all that would be left was the half empty glass and the ruins of their relationship.

End Chapter One.

   [1]: mailto:PaleOrchids@hotmail.com



	2. Fire At Midnight

Title: Thunder And Roses  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Will Bulma ever find the guy for her?  
  
Category: Romance/Slight Angst  
  
Spoilers: Nope, nada, nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J

Authors Note: Warning, warning! Danger! This IS the small lemon. And don't worry, you didn't miss something. You're supposed to come in half-way for added effect... or something like that.

Thunder And Roses.

Chapter Two: Fire At Midnight.

The two bodies moved together, sweat coated limbs tangled with bedclothes. Mouths opened and gasping, alternating between kissing, sucking, biting. Hands were grasping at anything, backs, breast, the sheets, anything to steady them. Anything to keep up the contact.

The delicious sliding feeling, as he pushed and twitched within her. Her legs were wrapped around him, crossed at the ankles, holding on, not letting him withdraw fully from her. Her short nail ripped the skin on his back, as they passed over his rippling muscles. 

He could feel the sharp pain as her nails cut into his back and thrust harder into her, causing her to gasp a strangled scream. He tried to keep his gaze on the headboard, but it kept pulling back to her eyes. He wasn't supposed to look at her. Not to give her ideas. An idea that this could be more than it was. And it was just connivance. 

Her eyes were closed at the moment, her head shifting from side to side, her mouth open, lips moving, whispering something. He wasn't supposed to care what. But he did. He wanted to know what his ministrations made her say. 

Instead, he moved his hand and eyes to her breasts, relishing in the sight they were. Using his fingertips he brushed them along one erect nipple, smirking at the gasp she gave, and the way the nub of flesh seamed to strain ever more upwards, wanting more. Using just one fingertip he moved it around her breast, starting from the nipple and moving down and around in a spiral.

Her breath was coming faster and faster now, her body filled with a tingling she couldn't quite track. It spread from her center, up through her chest and then she lost the feeling. There was too much going on for her to track it. The feelings he invoked within her, the way his hands felt as they alternated between squeezing and caressing her breasts. God, she wished he would never stop! 

When his hand left her breast she whimpered slightly, only to hear his voice a few moments later, whispering in her ear. "You liked that did you?" Every word was accompanied by a quick thrust of his hips. She moaned with his movement.

Seizing the moment, he quickened his thrusts, unable to keep from watching her. He loved the way she looked when she was beneath him. He was close to the edge, but he wanted to watch her loose herself before he went. Leaning down he grasped a jiggling nipple between his lips and rolled his tongue over and around it. His eyes glanced upwards to see her reaction.

As soon as his mouth touched her breast she started to quiver under him. As he suckled on her nipple she felt her insides spasm as they turned to jelly. Her brain lost any coherent thought. She threw her head back and sobbed as her orgasm reached and blew her away.

Between the look in her eyes and the rippling of her inside walls as her orgasm rode her, he couldn't have lasted another second. With an almost animalistic sound he lost his control and spill his seed within her. With a last ounce of energy he collapsed lightly on top of her. 

When he at last opened his eyes, hers were still shut. Her breath had slowed and her features showed the relaxation of sleep. It was hardly surprising. Every time he had been with her, she had fallen into a deep sleep after. 

Careful not to wake her, he slipped out of her and got up off the bed. His gaze rested for a few stolen moments as he looked upon her sleeping form. Then he reached for the blanket to cover her up. 

He stood in the bedroom, watching the way the light from a street-lamp outside, seemed to make her glow. Only in the last few minutes with her did he lose his control. Otherwise it was unbreakable. But just the feel of her, the look in her eyes was enough to unravel all the work he had perfected over his years. As he looked longingly at her, he noticed the glistening of tears in the corner of her eyes.

But the fact remained – he didn't love her. It had to be that way. Whatever else he felt for the woman, he couldn't love her. He must not.


	3. Something I Can Trust, But I Can't Contr...

Title: Thunder And Roses  
  
Author: Pale Orchid  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Will Bulma ever find the guy for her?  
  
Category: Romance/Slight Angst  
  
Spoilers: Nope, nada, nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.  
  
Archiving : If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J

  
Authors Note: Oh I so don't like where this story wants to go...  
  


Thunder and Roses

Chapter Three: Something I Can Trust, 

But I Can't Control.

Oh, ChiChi, I'm pregnant. 

There, she had said it. The one sentence that had been on her mind for the last two weeks, ever since she had found out. Ever since the doctor had uttered the words, Congratulations, Ms. Briefs, you're pregnant she had wanted to tell someone, anyone. But when she thought about it, only ChiChi would understand the whole story.

What!! Bulma, that's wonderful! ChiChi clasped her hands together and grinned broadly. When's the baby due?

Umm, around the middle of November.

November? But you and well you weren't with Yamcha at the time. You'd gone your separate ways months before.

Okay, do or die time. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouthand stalled for more time.

Yamcha isn't the father.

Well who is the father then? 

Confusion was written all over ChiChi's face. Bulma didn't know which she preferred; the elation of before, the confusion of nowor what was to come.

Enough time stalling. 

Horror had replaced the confusion. Bad sign. Oh, Bulma, if it was like that, then we can still fix this. I don't know what you'll want to do, concerning the baby, but I know that my Goku will deal with that bastard.

Oh dear Kami! Bulma almost giggled to herself. ChiChi thought that Vegeta had raped her? No, no, nothing like that. How well was his act if people couldn't see through it? Time to put ChiChi straight, before she got too far into her revenge scheme. The woman could be a vindictive bitch when she wanted to be.

No ChiChi, there'll be no need for Goku to do anything. Vegeta didn't rape me. It was consensual on both sides. It has been for a few months now.

So this was planned?

Hell no! I wasn't planning on having children anytime soon. It just happened.

ChiChi looked at Bulma, trying to be happy for her friend. But still, Vegeta? She would've thought that Bulma had had better taste than that. After all, what kind of father would a planet destroying, people blasting murder be?

Bulma noticed ChiChi's expression. Damn. This was not going as well as she hoped. Perhaps she should not have told her, or maybe she should've told Goku first. He'd probably just ask her if she was all right and be fine with it. Probably.

No. Vegeta doesn't know. No one does. Just you, me and this little one. She placed a hand protectively on her still flat stomach. Ever since she had found out, she had studied her abdomen from all sides, all different angles, and she couldn't **_see_** a swellingbut she thought she felt one.

Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you. Congratulations.

Bulma bit her bottom lip as she grinned slightly.

Thanks ChiChi. You have no idea what that means to me.

Seeing the relief in Bulma's eyes and hearing it in her voice, ChiChi decided that she would lay aside her feelings for this unborn child's father, and concentrate on the babe itself. After all, this child shouldn't have to live with the deeds of it father. No child should. 

She grasped Bulma's hand in hers and squeezed it a little.

So, have you thought of any names?

Thank Kami! I thought your next question was going to be when are you going to tell him.

ChiChi smiled. From the sound of it, you've been trying to figure that one out yourself. You'll know the right time.

Did you? Bulma asked her question tentatively and in a low voice.

When I told Goku about Gohan? No. ChiChi shook her head at the memory. He came running out of the house, wanting to know where the other me was.

The other you? 

Oh yes. Goku could feel a second ki within me. But at the time, he didn't know it was **inside** me. He thought that it was standing next to me. Cause quite a uproar, now that I think about it.

Bulma started to chew on her bottom lip. This could be a problem.

How far along were you

Oh, not long. About six weeks.

Then I don't have much time before Vegeta could sense the child's ki. I'm already four weeks along.

ChiChi smiled sympathetically. Then I suggest that you tell him, before he finds out for himself.

Bulma grimaced. I really don't know if I should tell him at all. I mean, before I knew about the ki thing, I was just going to leave it. Tell him when I started to show. Give him the options and then go our separate ways.

Separate ways? I don't understand, I thought that you and he.. well.

Bulma sighed and smiled weakly at her friend. 

Chi, we're just fucking each other, that's it. He doesn't love me.

ChiChi took a sip from the glass in front of her. There was something to the way Bulma had said that, something more that she wanted to say. Just under the surface, just there, so close, but covered over. It hit her.

But, do you love him?

A weak laugh broke out. Yeah, I do.

Bulma stood up and started pacing the room, waving her hands about.

I was with Yamcha for so long, and I spent so much time hating myself for being with him, but not loving him. It was almost a relief when I cut it off.

I remember.

But did I learn my lesson? No! Cause then, like karma says, I fall in love with a guy who doesn't love me at all! That son of a bitch made me fall in love with him! And he's just using me to get his rocks off! And now I'm stuck with a man who doesn't love me and the consequences of my actions! Ahhh!

When Bulma collapsed back in her chair ChiChi just looked at her. 

Yeah, yeah, I know, I brought it on myself.

I didn't say anything of the sort.

No, but I've had this conversation so many times in my head, that I know what you're thinking. And you're right. I just want to know why I can't find someone who is both. You know, loves me like Yamcha did, and makes me feel like Vegeta does, all rolled into one. Hell, I'd settle for Vegeta even liking me a bit more than just lusting after me.

She grinned at her friend sheepishly. Thanks for listening.

No problem. Any time. Just try to cut back on the language if Gohan's around. He gets enough from that old pervert Roshi.

End Chapter Three.


	4. In The Heart Of The Storm

Title: Thunder And Roses

Author: Pale Orchid

Rating: R

Summary: Will Bulma ever find the guy for her?

Category: Romance/Angst

Spoilers: Nope, nada, nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DragonBall Z characters or anything even remotely DBZ related. I'm just a poor Aussie girl with too much time on her hands.

Archiving: If you want it, send me a note and I'll say yeppers

Feedback: Ya know, it's all good, all the time. PaleOrchids@hotmail.com or press the little review button at the end of the page. Yep, that's the one. Go on, it won't bite. At least, not the first time. J 

Authors Note: Got a couple of reviews saying that this was well written, but kinda depressing - or along those lines. I'm taking liberties with the text here people, and I'm grateful for the fact that I have text to take liberties with. But the main point is, yeah, this is kinda depressing. It's meant to be. I never wanted this to turn out into happy fic. But, I lost half of this chapter on my computer and drowning in my own gloom, I switched to what I know best. Sap. Warning, this has been described as having more sap than a tree So there you go and happy readings!

Thunder and Roses

Chapter Three: In The Heart Of The Storm.

The rain falling on the glass of the window made patterns of the outside world. It streaked and smeared the features so that Bulma wasn't even sure what she was looking at anymore. 

It was the same every morning, when she looked into the bathroom mirror. She didn't recognise herself anymore. The morning sickness was becoming worse with each day that passed and she hardly slept at night. She would lie on her back watching the ceiling, wondering what the days to come would mean for her. 

But with each new day nothing seemed to come. Her days were beginning to blend and merge until there was nothing. Darkness had cloaked her life until she couldn't remember what it was like to not have it there. Until she couldn't remember what it was like not to worry about where her life was going. Or how she was going to life the rest of her life now that she was going to have a baby. 

And what of the baby? It would only be half human. Could her child even survive on this planet after birth? Would there be complications with the actual birthing? Might she lose her child before he or she was even born?

Even though she had talked to ChiChi about some of her fears, there was a sense of pride that prevented her from asking more. She hadn't even asked how ChiChi's pregnancy with Gohan had been, let alone the birth or if there was complications. If Bulma was to be true to herself she had to admit she was terrified. It was this feeling that had her cloaked in depression.

Vegeta seemed to have noticed something was wrong with her, because he had left her alone. He didn't come to her room anymore; he didn't brush past her in the halls. He just stayed as far away as he could. 

Bulma sighed and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. The couch was soft and warm where she was sitting and the blanket trapped her body heat close to her. All that remained of the fire she had started were the still smouldering coals. 

Little light or heat was present in the room when Vegeta entered it. He shivered once and started towards the couch, only to notice the head of blue hair. His step faltered as he watched her. There was something not right about the woman lately and it was something that he didn't like. She seemed to startle easily and had an air of nervousness around her. He was sure that he caused this nervousness, but the reason why still wasn't clear. 

"Woman."

"Vegeta."

"Why are you sitting in the cold like an idiot?"

"Maybe because I feel like it. Or maybe cause I don't care anymore."

This answer scared him more than he was willing to admit. Why wouldn't she care about her own well being?

Walking from behind the couch he aimed a finger at the fireplace, sending a small ki blast at the smouldering coals. They smoked a little before grasping at still unburned kindling. He placed more wood on the coals and spark building the fire back up. He watched the flames eat into the wood until he was sure that it wouldn't go out and then some. The flickering of the flames became an excuse not to turn around.

"Thank you."

Vegeta grunted before standing up and turning around. Bulma's features were highlighted in the light of the fire and his eyes drank them in. Her blue hair, something he would never admit to loving, but he did all the same, shimmered. But the rest of her face was dull and lacked life. Even her eyes, which could show him a hundred of her emotions, showed him nothing. There was a sparkle in them, but it was only the glinting of the fire as a reflection. 

"I have to tell you something."

Her lips moved only minimally. They themselves were cracked and he was sure he could see the faint red of dried blood. 

"And I have something to say."

"Oh. Okay then." 

Her eyes seemed to limp their way around the room, stoping to look at everything in it. He wasn't sure if she wanted him to speak first, or if she was just gathering her thoughts. After an awkward silence he decided to speak first.

"I'm leaving soon." 

"Leaving? Why? Where?"

"I need to train. I cannot train on this planet. If these robots are as difficult to defeat as the brat from the future says than I must train harder. As for the where I am uncertain."

"Oh."

Bulma let her brain fly on autopilot. How could she tell him about the baby, now that he was leaving? It wouldn't be fair to him. After all he was always telling her that he was never going to stay on this planet. Not for anyone.

"You'll need supplies and things then. When are you planning on leaving?"

Vegeta had been watching her while she thought. She was taking this news better than he had expected. There had been no wailing or shrieking, just simple acceptance. And she had offered to help him. There was a stinging in his chest, which he tried quickly to suppress. No, that pain wouldn't do anything now.

"I was planning on leaving later tonight."

"That soon? Alright, I can requisition some supplies from the storage rooms." 

She raised her form of the couch, the blanket falling to the floor as she moved away from him towards the door.

***********************************

It was done. The craft was all packed up and there was nothing left to do. Bulma sat on the edge of her bed, not facing the window. She didn't want to see him when he left. 

Lying down on the blanket she ran her fingers in endless patterns over her stomach. She wanted to tell him about the child, but she was unsure how he would take it. How could a man such as he react?

She ignored the tears that started to stream down her face. She tried to tell herself that they were only tears of pity and therefore false tears. She didn't need any pity. But her heart said different. Vegeta was a hard man to unmask, but there were times when she had seen a more tender side to him. And the more she had seen that side of him, the deeper she had fallen. 

Bulma clenched her eyes shut in desperation. She didn't want to cry over him. She wanted to believe that he would return to fight the androids. She wanted to believe that he would return for her. To tell her how much he loved her and their child. 

Slowly her tears dried up and her exhaustion was too much to take, and she surrendered to sleep.

Vegeta had been standing in the shadows ever since she had entered her room. He had wanted to say his goodbyes to her before leaving. But something about the way she had moved had stoped him from making his presence known. And the way she had been rubbing her stomach.

Opening his senses he stared at her, studying her ever feature. There was something there. Something that had been bothering him. His head cocked ever so slightly to the side. There it was. A second ki. In her. 

He was lucky that he had been leaning on the wall in the first place or he would have fallen down. Pregnant. And the unborn child already had a strong energy signature. Too strong to be fully human. That meant. 

Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and headed for the door. It was time for him to leave. But there was still one more errand to run.

***********************************

Vegeta sat in the solitary seat aboard the craft. He pushed the button that would start the ignition and leaned back in his seat. Now he had reason to return to this useless mud ball of a planet. He had a mate and a child to protect. And he would protect them by reaching the level of super saiyian.

***********************************

Bulma woke to the sound of thunder crashing above her. It had stopped raining sometime during the night, of that she was sure, but it seemed the storm wasn't done yet. She waited for the usual roll of her stomach rebelling, but nothing came. She allowed herself a small smile; maybe today was going to be a good day.

Sitting up very carefully she winced as her hand collided with something sharp. She pulled her hand back to examine it and found a deep cut in the middle of her palm. Blood was flowing out of the cut and creating a well of liquid in her hand. Pressing her thumb down on the cut, Bulma looked for what could have cut her. Lying around her on the bed, were roses cut from the garden. Most of them where as red as the blood on her palm, but there were a few mixed whites and pinks through the mix. 

The thunder sounded again and she jumped, startled. When she moved the blanket moved with her to expose a pair of white gloves. Vegeta's gloves.

She picked up the garments and held them to her. Maybe she had found her love after all. And maybe this was a sign that he would be coming back to her. 

End.

I know! I know! I'm just such a friggen romantic is all. Damn it all to hell.


End file.
